The present disclosure generally relates to a surveillance device, and more particularly, to a surveillance device capable of adjusting transmission parameters and/or image capturing parameters.
As the technology evolves, conventional image capturing devices and storage devices are gradually replaced by digitized image capturing devices and surveillance systems. The wired or wireless communication between the image capturing devices and the surveillance servers can simplify the hardware installation and expand the surveillance range. On the other hand, as the number of image capturing devices and the accompanied recorded data increase, the management of the surveillance systems becomes more complicated.
In certain circumstances, the wired or wireless communication devices might interfere with one another. Moreover, the deficient bandwidth between the image capturing devices and the surveillance servers also influences the data transmission. These uncertainties should be avoided in the surveillance systems. The surveillance systems and methods capable of more reliable data communication are needed to solve the above issues.